moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja 2.0 cz. 16
To jest pi#przone Piekło!!- krzyczał przerażony Goblin, wyciągając przed siebie karabin maszynowy. Spośród 40 walczących w Zakładzie Pogrzebowym żołnierzy Grupy Rognara pozostało tylko 15, wycofujących się powoli w stronę CreepyForest. Plan był oczywisty- w końcu teraz przeciwnicy mieli nad nimi nie tylko przewagę jakościową ale i liczebną. Walka w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach w takim wypadku byłaby głupotą. Nikt się jednak nie spodziewał tego, co zastali. CreepyForest płonęło! Całe hektary lasu stanęły w trawiących wszystko płomieniach, upodabniając miasteczko jeszcze bardziej do wizji Piekła. Płomienie sięgały kilku metrów a dym unosił się tak wysoko, iż wydawało się, że miesza się z chmurami, przesłaniając część miasteczka niby-całunem mroku. Pozostali przy życiu żołnierze nie mieli wyboru- musieli walczyć albo ginąć. Szybko ustawili się w jednej linii i wyciągnęli przed siebie bronie. 6 Goblinów, 4 Krasnoludów, 4 Elfy i 1 Wilkołak, wszyscy wyposażeni w egzoszkielety i podstawową, laserową broń. Za plecami mieli palący się las a przed sobą- nadciągającą, żywą śmierć. Nikt nie liczył ilu było Zombie, na pewno ponad 20. Żywe trupy, ze zgniłymi, szarymi ciałami, żółtymi paznokciami, pustymi oczami i starymi, powoli rozpadającymi się ubraniami parły powoli acz metodycznie w stronę żołnierzy. Nie odzywali się, nie dawali po sobie poznać że cokolwiek ich boli i nijak się nie zatrzymywali. A co najgorsze- pomimo że bezmyślne, wydawały się ściśle współpracować z mieszkańcami CreepyTown. - Strzelać!- zakrzyknął Wilkołak, u którego broń laserową stanowiły małe czipy, owinięte wokół jego łap. Wszyscy natychmiast wystrzelili w nacierające truposze. Każdy strzał wiązki laserowych trafiał idealnie w głowy Zombie, powalając je z hukiem na ziemię. Można więc to było uznać za sukces- gdyby nie to że trupy nawet po przedziurawieniu głów natychmiast wstawały! Powoli, wydając z siebie nieludzkie jęki, ale wstawały by nacierać. By stać się żywą śmiercią. - K#rwa mać, nie wytrzymamy tak długo!- zauważył jeden z Elfów, strzelając jak szalony, nie dbając już w ogóle gdzie trafi. Fala jęczących trupów zbliżała się coraz bardziej, wobec czego żołnierze przyjęli inną taktykę i natychmiast zaczęli strzelać Zombie po nogach. Większość z nich zataczała się i przewracała, wstając z trudem. Kilkoro udało się jednak pozbawić kończyn- takie Zombie po brutalnym urwaniu nóg padały na ziemię. Jednak nawet to im nie przeszkadzało- pozbawieni możliwości chodzenia czołgali się z otwartymi paszczami, wyciągając ręce w stronę swoich przyszłych ofiar. - Zrobię wyłom a wy potem się przebijecie!- zakrzyknął Wilkołak, nie przestając strzelać. - Przecież nie masz szans!- odpowiedział również strzelający Goblin. Wilkołak uśmiechnął się. - Jeśli to przeżyjecie, rozpi#rdolcie moją działkę w jakimś porządnym pubie!- zakrzyknął, po czym rzucił się na falę żywych trupów. Wilkołak nacierał jak w amoku- od razu złapał za łeb najbliższego Zombie i cisnął nim w impetem w ziemię. Głowa żywego trupa rozpadła się na kawałki po kontakcie z ziemią a łapę żołnierza zalała czarna ciecz i zgniłe kawałki mózgu. Jednak, ku przerażeniu Wilkołaka, nawet mimo tego Zombie wyciągał ku niemu swoje martwe, zimne ręce. Żołnierza okrążyły inne trupy, jednak on się tym nie przejmował. Złapał powalonego Zombie za nogę, podniósł go i zaczął używać w charakterze broni, kręcąc nim dookoła. Wszystkie żywe trupy wokół niego pod wpływem uderzenia padały na ziemie, gdzie Wilkołak używał swoich dolnych łap by zgnieść im łby. Po kilku chwilach takiego kręcenia nieczłowiek rzucił zgniłym ciałem ofiary, sprawiając że kolejna nacierająca na niego grupka padła na ziemię. - AAAAAAA!!!- dało się usłyszeć czyiś krzyk. Wilkołak natychmiast się odwrócił i natychmiast tego pożałował. Zobaczył jak trójka potwornie poranionych Zombie rzuca się na jego towarzysza, powalając go na ziemię. Stwory szybko wyrwały mu z ręki karabin i zaczęły się w niego wgryzać. Jeden zębami próbował przegryźć egzoszkielet, reszta jednak była o wiele bardziej kompetentna. Obydwa wbiły swoje zgniłe acz wytrzymałe zęby w szyję Elfa, z której natychmiast zaczęła wylewać się krew. Jeden z Zombie dorwał się do gardła, wziął je w zęby i pociągnął, wyrywając je całkowicie i pożerając w całości. Wszystkie żywe trupy pożerające wciąż przytomnego Elfa były tak zajęte konsumpcją, że nawet nie zwracały uwagi na to że jego kompanii do nich strzelają. Wiązki lasera przechodzące im przez nogi, brzuch i głowy nijak nie przeszkadzały w posiłku. - K####rwaaaa mać!!- krzyczał Goblin, strzelający do wrogów utytłany w krwi i pocie. Goblin zbliżał się powoli do palącego się lasu a wysoka temperatura sprawiała, że niemal topił się we własnym pocie. Jako pierwszy zobaczył w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji byli- skierował więc lufę we własną głowę, chcąc w nią strzelić. Nie zdołał jednak a cios zapadł z najmniej spodziewanej strony. Z płomieni wyskoczył nagle palący się Zombie. Był o wiele bardziej przerażający niż cała reszta- jego paląca się, zgniła skóra powoli schodziła z ciała a czarna ciecz, będąca czymś w rodzaju krwi, była podgrzana do niemożliwych rozmiarów i wylewała się na wszystkie strony. Oczy stwora topiły się i wylewały się mu po twarzy, która z kolei powoli spadała z jego czaszki. Ubrań nie miał- spłonęły jako pierwsze. Zombie szybko wziął Goblina w ręce a ten zaczął krzyczeć- ze strachu i niesamowitego bólu, jakim było wpadnięcie w objęcia palącego się przeciwnika. - To nie ma sensu.- powiedział Wilkołak, połykając głośniej ślinę. Wiedział już że nie warto robić żadnego wyłomu- trzeba było uciekać, z bólem serca zostawiając towarzyszy na śmierć. Był gotów już to zrobić, gdy nagle zobaczył jakąś dziwną, przemykającą pośród żywych trupów postać. Kobieta, szare włosy, czarna kurtka i jeansy. Kocie uszy. Nekomatka. Wilkołak zareagował natychmiast- wycelował w nią swoją bronią i kilkukrotnie wystrzelił. Wiązki lasera zdjęły kilka Zombie, jednak dziewczyna zdołała paść na ziemię i nagle zniknąć. Wilkołak rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając przeciwniczki. Powinien jednak patrzeć w dół- bowiem to z jego cienia wyodrębniła się Vellox. Dziewczyna wbiła trzymany w ręce nóż i szybko wbiła go w gardło przeciwnika. Wilkołak nie zdołał nic zrobić- Vellox sprawnie pociągnęła go, rozrywając żołnierzowi gardło a i opryskując się jego krwią. Zaraz potem wyciągnęła nóż i wbiła go w serce Wilkołaka, kończąc jego żywot. - No, to tutaj chyba już skończone.- stwierdziła Vellox, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Tak jak żywe trupy zdawały egzamin w walce z wojskami, o tyle w innej części miasteczka, były niemal bezużyteczne. Na niemalże drugim końcu miasteczka, w miejscu gdzie stykało się centrum i przedmieścia, trwała zupełnie inna bitwa. W tym miejscu, gdzie jeszcze do niedawna stało kilka małych, betonowych i drewnianych budynków, było teraz morze gruzów. Zombie próbował dorwać się do przeciwnika, nie rozumiejąc że nie ma z nim szans. Jego zęby wbiły się w pancerz kinetyczny po czym natychmiast uległy rozpadowi. Żywy trup nie przejmował się w ogóle tym, że pod jego nogami leżeli jego rozerwani pobratymcy. Ani tego że maszyna podnosi odnóże, by zgnieść swoją ofiarę. LKJWB 2WRKZ/1WRDZ/KW/LDZ w.2a "Kruk" był jedynym pojazdem który Grupa Rognara zdołała zabrać, bez wzbudzania niezdrowej uwagi Federacji. Był to najlżejszy pojazd tego państwa z serii maszyn kroczących o dwóch odnóżach. Lekko opancerzony, wyposażony w umieszczone po bokach wyrzutne dalekiego zasięgu i centralnie nad kokpitem wyrzutnie rakiet krótkiego zasięgu. Wyposażony był jeszcze w dwie bronie - umieszczony pod kokpitem wyrzutnią karabin wielolufowy i położony na końcówce dzioba laser dalekiego zasięgu. "Kruk" jednym, szybkim ruchem zgniótł Zombiaka, pozostawiając po nim jedynie mokrą kałużę czarnej krwi i spłaszczonych, zgniłych narządów. - "Kruk" melduje gotowość bojową.- powiedział siedzący w kokpicie pilot. Był on wysokim, czerwonoskórym demonem o czarnych oczach i długich, brązowych rogach. Wyglądał dosyć groteskowo, typowo średniowieczny symbol zła, ubrany w wojskowy strój i trzymający zdeformowane ręce na konsoli sterującej pojazdem.- Następny cel: Vanilla Unicorn. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures